catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet and Lola
"Sweet and Lola" is a season three epiode. In this episode, a zoologist named Lola studies CatDog's way of life. Characters *Cat *Dog *Lola *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Mervis *Dunglap Plot The episode opens with Lola flying with a bag on her back. She uses her binoculars and found Dog playing with his ball and Cat playing with origami figures. Lola lands on Cat's origami and greets Cat and Dog. Cat is annoyed to her for crushing his origami with "chicken feet" but Lola corrects him that she is a yellow-bellied whip-poor-whip and warns Cat on his tone. Lola shows Cat and Dog her zoologist diploma and claims to them that they are the "most studiable" animal she ever seen. She enters Dog's mouth and exits Cat's mouth for study and is amazed. Cat spits Lola and claims that he and Dog are not lab rats to be studied. Lola disagrees and wants to study on them more. Recalling scientific achievements in the past, Cat agrees with Lola to be a scientifically revolutionary because he thinks it will make him famous. Lola moves her equipment to the tree and eats food in CatDog's house. Dog asks her what living in a nest is like. She tells him that it started when she was a hatchling, with a flashback depicting a young Lola studying a worm. She's seen studying in zoology on her uncle's farm and concludes telling her past. After Lola snatches a doughnut from Cat, Cat tells her that his brain will fascinate scientists for coming years. As Cat and Dog prepares for bedtime, they believe that Lola will help them. The next scene the two are in their bathtub . Lola appears and takes a picture of them, but Cat and Dog are frustrated at her for breaking their privacy. The next scene Cat and Dog are seen with two female cats. Cat and Dog performs stunts, impressing them until when Lola intervenes telling the two cats that CatDog looks like "dumb apes" in mating. That night Cat realized that being an experiment annoys him. Lola appears with a tall machine to observe Cat and Dog's sleeping habits by singing loud, causing them to be further annoyed. Later Cat and Dog goes under their bed and places a decoy of themselves in their bed to fool Lola. When they approach to the cat litter and fire hydrant Lola appears from the hydrant because she wants to observe CatDog using the bathroom. Cat tells Dog that Lola has to go. The next scene Cat uses a binoculars telling Dog that they must find someone more weirder than themselves. When Lola shows up Cat points her Mervis and Dunglap in a kayak to make them get her attention. Lola corrects Cat and is not interested with them as a experiment. Later Cat plans to scare Lola by putting whip cream around Dog's mouth. Lola appears and observes Dog believing that he has rabies. Cat orders Dog to attack Lola but she avoids the attack. Lola gets a sample of whip cream from Dog attacking, finding it to be a hoax. Cat figures out that they need professional help to scare Lola. From a phone call, the Greasers appears at CatDog's house for "Lola Cherry Cola". Lola realized that Cat and Dog wrote a letter for the Greasers to arrive to her. The Greasers try to attack her but misses. Lola attacks them causing them to leave. She tells Cat and Dog that if they don't want her, they should ask her to leave. She went back to the tree packing her belongings. Cat and Dog shows up and asks Lola to stay for defeating the Greasers. The two and Lola apologizes and the latter promises not to break Cat and Dog's privacy. Lola tells Cat that she learns to defend herself at her uncle's farm. The two remarks that they learn from each other and other people. Cat and Dog goes to bed. Cat, holding a doughnut, says that he likes Lola. Soon Lola gets Cat's doughnut, causing Cat to cry. Trivia * First appearance of Lola. * This episode pokes fun at the infamous bathroom question. According to Dog, he and Cat have promised to keep it a secret forever. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3